A Nuetros Tiempo Xena and Gabrielle
by crownPuente
Summary: AU: Como Xena y Gabrielle de dos mundos completamente diferentes logran conocerse.
1. Chapter 1

Hey chicos!

Mi nombre es Rosa y el nombre de mi amiga es María y Entre Las Dos

decidimos web Hacer this.

Todos los derechos reservados Propiedad de hijo Los Productores de Xena y Gabrielle, los Menos

Otros personajes Que Nuestros hijo, si le va gustado por favor, comenten, Aquí les dejamos el Capítulo imprimación.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Gabrielle SECABA la ultima lágrimas Que iba a derramar, Tomando Las maleta y empacando Cuidadosamente Cada prenda de ella Y Sus dos niñas, ya no Valía la pena, Sufrir por Lo Mismo, Nunca lo amo, en solitario ESTABA Con El, Por Sus hijas Nada más , era grandísima estupidez Que su vida, llego un bronceado oscuro un momento de su vida Que El suicido parecia la unica salida Hasta Que su primer amor, llego ESA Pequeña de grandes ojos verdes y melena rubia Que le robaba Cada suspiro

+: Luna, su época Pequeña Bebé El Sol En sus Días grises, su calma En sus Tormentas, la calma de Sus Temores. Todo parecia un cuento de hadas, Una Casa acogedora, marido de la ONU, Una bella hija Como la vida misma. Nada se podia Compare con El Amor Que Sentia Por Su familia, dos años Más tarde LUEGO del Nacimiento de Luna, Llegó Alex, pelo castaño Al Igual Que su padre Pero con los ojos verdes Intensos de su Madre. Esos momentos Llenos de felicidad Eran los momentos Que Queria Conservar, era irónico Pensar Que Un Tiempo Atrás Hubiera querido Poner FIN A Su Vida Cuando No Tenia Motivos para Luchar y Seguir, Pero ahora lo Tenia todo para Seguir, dos hermosas hijas Que le Brindaban Do Amor incondicional dia tras Días.

Gabrielle: empacando seguia, ESTABA muy nerviosa, A Donde iba a ir, bueno ya Sabia Que debia ir a California, ¿Pero a Hacer que? De qué iba a mantener una SUS princesas, lastimosamente Jamás Pudo Terminar SUS Estudios Y Sus princesas Las Tuvo Que Sacar de la Escuela, he aquí el mar Que le deparará el destino, Tenia Que Ser Fuerte y Seguir Por Sus chicas, ni Un Día Más SE IBA quedar con el, sin más.- Cerro La Pequeña maleta rosada de Metiendo Lo Esencial, o bueno lo unico Que Tenia SUS hijas, ALGUNAS calcetas, bragas, remeras, los vestidos del domingo, el uniforme del colegio y Dos Zapatos para Cada niña-

Digo en susurro ONU Ya No Puedo

+: Bajo las escaleras llena de Emociones confusa y distante, llamo una SUS Hijas Que Estaban despidiéndose de su padre, El Nunca estuvo muy Presente En sus vidas siempre Trabajando y Saliendo con Amigos del SUS, era algo Que Nos llevaba un discutir noche en Tras las noches odiaba Verlo sin ningún Interés en Su Familia ÉL Que trayendo el dinero una época Casa Suficiente Pero no, necesitaba Sentirme amada, Protegida, necesitaba Sentirme viva, necesitaba Que Fuera de la ONU Padre, padre de la ONU Que se preocupe por ellas, Que les lea cuentos por las noches, Que Pase Cada minuto libre jugando con ellas, no hay salir con amigos SUS. Odie eso por mucho tiempoo, Menos Hoy, Porque Sabia Que mis hijas no sufrirían su ausencia, se que con el Tiempo preguntarán por el y Sabran La Verdad y lo comprenderán. Tomé las maletas y les di las mas pequenas una Luna y Alex, los antes Salimos pecan de Mirar, A Quien Un día mi marido FUE, con Una mirada fría Que le reflejaba Toda Mi ira. Al salir del nuestro de taxis nos aguardaba en La Entrada, El Día ESTABA cálido, el sol destellaba el cielo Unas Brisa Cálida Corría por los aires el cielo azul bronceado ESTABA Que parecia Estar pintado. Cargamos las maletas en El Auto Y Nos subimos, iba sentada en medio de Alex y Luna, apoyaron cabezas SUS En Mis Hombros, Entre lazamos Nuestras Manos, Cerraron Sus Ojos para descansar, las Miré con orgullos devolviendo la vista al frente y sonreí, sonreí por Este.

Seguimos?


	2. Chapter 2

Digo en un susurro ya no puedo

+: Bajó las escaleras con un sin fin de emociones, llamó a sus hijas que estaban despidiéndose de su padre, él nunca estuvo muy presente en sus vidas siempre trabajando y saliendo con sus amigos, era algo que nos llevaba a discutir noche tras noches odiaba verlo sin ningún interés en su familia él creía Ique trayendo el dinero a casa era suficiente pero no, necesitaba sentirme amada, protegida, necesitaba sentirme viva, necesitaba que fuera un padre, un padre que se preocupe por ellas, que les lea cuentos por las noches, que pase cada minuto libre jugando con ellas, no salir con sus amigos. Odie eso por mucho tiempo, menos hoy, porque sabía que mis hijas no sufrirían su ausencia, se que con él tiempo preguntarán por él y sabrán la verdad y lo comprenderán. Tomé las maletas y les di las más pequeñas a Luna y Alex, salimos sin antes mirar, a quien un día fue mi marido, con una mirada fría que le reflejaba toda mi ira. Al salir nuestro taxi nos aguardaba en la entrada, el día estaba cálido, el sol destellaba el cielo unas brisa cálida corría por los aires el cielo estaba tan azul que parecía estar pintado. Cargamos las maletas en él auto y nos subimos, iba sentada en medio de Alex y Luna, apoyaron sus cabezas en mis hombros, entre lazamos nuestras manos, cerraron sus ojos para descansar, las miré con orgullos devolviendo la vista al frente y sonreí, sonreí por este nuevo comienzo, sonreí por empezar esta nueva etapa con las personas que siempre e amado,mis hijas.

+: Él taxi paró en la estación de autobuses , Gabrielle llamó a sus hijas para darles aviso de su llegada, descendieron del auto en busca de sus maletas, las niñas esperaban a un lado mientras su mamá pagaba por él viaje, una vez hecho se les acerco acariciando sus cabellos regalándole una sonrisa. Fueron a comprar sus boletos que las llevaría a California, el autobús partía en 20 min, se sentaron en una banca a esperar, mientras las niñas jugaban entre ellas, unos minutos después Gabrielle les dijo que debían ir al baño antes de irse ya que él camino largo, sin pensarlo fueron al baño y luego se cruzaron a un pequeño almacén para comprar unos dulces. Al salir vieron un autobús negro y rojo estacionar que marcaba su destino, tomó a sus hijas, guardo las maletas y subieron, Alex al ser más pequeña iba su madre al lado de la ventanilla y a su lado Luna. Las niñas miraban el paisaje y le preguntaban miles de cosas a su madre a lo que ella sólo sonreía con amor y le respondía. Luego de más de 2 horas de viaje sus hijas ya dormían las noche se hizo presente y Gabrielle no pudo dejar de pensar como seguiría una vez que llegara a su destino, miraba a sus hijas con tristeza de no poder darle un futuro seguro, debía conseguir donde dormir, un trabajo y una escuela, sus dudas le hicieron sentir miedo, miedo de fallar como madre de perder la razón de su existir no quería imaginar su vida sin sus hijas sólo de pensarlo la aterrorizaba, de lo único que estaba segura es que amaba más de lo que imagina a sus niñas y daría y haría todo lo que este a su alcance por darles lo que necesitaban. En silencio, con una mirada llena de amor les prometió que nunca les fallaría.

Estaba pensando un millón de cosas juntas, todo era tan confuso,tenía una amiga del colegio que podría darme albergue por unas semanas hasta que consiga donde mudarme,trabajo lo tengo que tener ya, pero haciendo que? Una persona con los estudios no terminados como yo, lo único que consigue es en servicio de comida rápida nada más.

¿mami donde vamos?

oh mi pequeño ángel vamos donde una amiga y a obtener una nueva vida bese su pequeña frente, no quería preocuparla demás, esa niña,mi hermosa niña es tan inteligente para los escasos edad que tiene.

mami tengo hambre!

Mi pequeña princesa se quejó.

Trague hueso,no tenía mucho dinero ,realmente contando el dinero ahorrado,Apenas tenía 200 dólares, de que muy poco.

hay que esperar un poco mi amor,¿recuerdas lo mal que te cae comer en los buses? le pregunte Mirandala directo a sus hermosos ojos.

sí lo sé, falta mucho para llegar? me preguntó con su mirada hacía sus manos que jugaban con sus dedos, no cariño, ves aquellas luces? levantó su vista y miró por la ventanilla una capa de luces brillante hacía el horizonte, es muy grande! su voz transmitía asombro, sí lo es amor, ya verás cuando lleguemos te encantará, habrá muchos lugares hermosos que podremos conocer, conocerás niños de tu edad y harás muchos amigos! traté de sonar convincente, tenía tanto miedo que ellas no se adaptaran a esta nueva etapa, esperaba que este cambio no les afectara, que pasará sino le agrado a ningún niño? su miedo fue tan evidente que me apresuré a responder con sinceridad, oh cariño claro que le agradarás, eres una niña hermosa, muy inteligente y divertida, siempre se necesita una amiga con una de esas cosas! , le sonreí acariciando su cabeza, ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Las luces de nuestro nuevo destino se aproximaban, desperté a Alex que aún dormía y esperamos unos minutos antes de que el autobús se detuviera en nuestra parada.

: Tome las maletas y baje del bus- Luna por favor mi cielo quiero que agarre a bien a tu hermanita,no quiero que se vayan a perder - eso seria el colmo, tome un respiro y caminamos a una pequeña Cafetería cerca de la parada,después de todo con las prisas,ni siquiera desayunamos

+: Mientras las nenas desayunaban busqué unas monedas en mi bolso, necesitaba llamar a mi amiga (te toca ponerle nombre ja), terminen el desayuno, yo iré hacer una llamada , les señalé la dirección donde estaba el teléfono, sólo me asintieron sin importancia ya que estaban disfrutando de sus desayunos. Al cuarto tono de llamado "ella" atendió, diga? , su voz no había cambiado en estos años, hola (nombre)!, soy Gabrielle

Gabrielle , gracias a Dios, que llamas,donde estas,te tengo, que buscar a algún lado? Dioses kathlyn no había cambiado su forma de hablar era tan rápido, que me costaba entenderla..

espera kathlyn dije

si, ya llegue a la parada donde quedamos ahora que debo hacer,se que tienes trabajo,solo dime como llegar a tu Casa y mis chicas y yo llegaremos

Xena

Michelle pov

Ay Es lo único que gemí cuando sentí una pesada mano en mi trasero, de lejos oía vagamente una voz que decía - tengo media hora llamándote, que esperas para despertar- uff, fue un duro despertar pero cuando tienes una mamá como la mía las cosas eran así, cuando ella quería,como ella quería y donde ella quería, es tan raro, mami jamás me habla de mi papá,creo que le incomoda el tema, tanto que me paro en una esquina por más de 20 minutos y yo solo tengo 10, fue eterno,suspiro y abro los ojos y ahí veo sus ojos hermosos y azules,estaba como enojada - bue buen día mami apenas dije en un susurro,comente que a veces tartamudeó por qué mi mamá es tan impresionante,tanto que hasta tengo miedo y más cuando está enojada.

+: ya era hora, buenos días, apresúrate a prepararte y bajas a desayunar! , su voz era dura y por experiencia sabía que eso no fue un aviso fue una orden. Me apresuré a salir de la cama, lavar mis dientes, tomar una ducha rápida y vestirme, con ella debía ser rápida sino sería castigada, como aquella vez que por primera vez acompañaba a mi madre al trabajo, debía buscar unos documentos, me tardé en vestirme ya que no podía arreglar mi cabello como quería y si hay algo que no le gusta a ella es, esperar y la impuntualidad, ese día sentí sus pasos firmes hacía mi habitación y los nervios se apoderaron de mi cuerpo entró muy enojada, te e dicho que salíamos en 10 min y llevas 15 min aquí , lo siento es que.., pero antes de poder justificarme ella me tomó del brazo y me llevó hacía ella, se sentó en la cama y me puso boca bajo sobre sus piernas me dio unas nalgadas con tantas fuerzas que sentía como si mil agujas se clavaban a la misma vez. Ese día me costaba sentarme sin evitar sentir dolor, de ese día trato de ser rápida y puntual con ella.

: Baje súper rápido las escaleras tanto que casi me dio en plena clara,la suerte fue que mis manos detuvieron la caída

no puede ser contigo me sorprende que no te hayas rotos todos los dientes me miró tan mal , solo pude susurrar un lo siento,mami me senté rápido y comencé a comer y mirarla,ella estaba distraída leyendo el periódico, mi mama era joven bastante joven cuando me tuvo, muchas personas dicen que me parezco a ella, pues tengo su nariz,boca y sus ojos pero lo míos son azules mar, o eso me dice mi abuela..


End file.
